Double Trouble
by hypedUP025
Summary: Chiara Garcia is Carlos' twin sister, who comes to stay with him at the Palm Woods. Full Summary inside! Rated K for now.  Rating may go up,depending on the story.
1. Meeting Chiara

**Title:** Double Trouble

**Summary:** Chiara Garcia is Carlos' twin sister, who comes to stay with him at the Palm Woods. Watch everything go topsy turvy as Chiara tries to prove to everyone that she can be as fun and hyper as her brother, who on the other hand refuses to be outshown. Chaos ensues as brother and sister fight. Will everything work out between them?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Big Time Rush, in any way shape or form. Chiara Garcia is of my own creation, and in no way a part of the band, tv show, etc.

* * *

**Chiara POV**

"Papa, do I really have to go?" I asked my papa as I dragged my suitcase, lifting it into the trunk of the car. My papa looked up from his cellphone to look at me. "Can't I go to Costa Rica with you and mama?"

"I am sorry, sweetie, but we have some very important business to attend to in Costa Rica." He said. "Besides, you'll be going to Los Angeles. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

I sighed. "I hardly think it's that cool anymore since Carlos went there."

And it was the truth. Ever since my twin brother, Carlos went to L.A with his friends to gain super stardom, I've hated the place. I wouldn't go within a state with my obnoxious brother. He's always been the cool Garcia, growing up. And I was always "Boring, old Chiara." And now I have to stay with him. Seeing him is already bad enough. He thinks he's so cool cause he can do awesome stuff, and because he wears that stupid hockey helmet of his. And guess what? He can sing. That's why he's in L.A now. I'm only good at drawing, and skateboarding, the latter, which, no one even knows about.

Well, except for a few friends. Carlos doesn't even know I own a skateboard.

My mama sighed. "Chiara, don't you think you should get over your stupid childish rivarly with your brother?"

"I just don't get it. Carlos always gets what's cool. When is it my turn?" I asked her. "Please, mama, I don't want to stay with Carlos."

"Well, that's too bad. I've already called him up, and he agreed, although reluctantly." She replied, typing on her cellphone.

My eyes widened. "What did you do, bribe him? You know he hates me just as much as I do."

"What I told your brother is none of your business, Chiara. We are sorry, but everything is set." She replied. "And I told him I'd get him a new hockey skates if he agrees."

I sighed. Typical Carlos.

"Fine. But don't go crying if you come back and find my body, decomposing in a dark ditch somewhere." I spat.

"Chiara, mi hija,*" My mom said, smiling. "What could possibly go wrong?"

I frowned. My mother was always so oblivious to things. She thinks Carlos and I will suddenly be best friends forever. Well, your wrong, mama. Carlos will never be a friend of mine, and he's made it clear that I'm no friend of his. That's just the way things go for us, despite the fact that we're actually fraternal twins. Yes, twins. Yet, we're so different. All I want is a chance to prove myself.

Wait! I took a glance at my skateboard and grinned slyly.

"Uh oh. I know that look. Chiara Clarita Garcia, whatever you are thinking of right now, stop it." My mom said. But it was too late. An idea was already taking place in my head. I was given a week, and I will use that week to prove to my obnoxious brother that I can be as cool as him. "Boring, old Chiara" will just be another bad memory, and I will make a name for myself. I will make my mark in L.A, and I will finally ousthine my brother once, and for all!

Cue evil laughter.

But first thing's first. I need a change in wardrobe. And some new stuff.

As I boarded the plane, and waved goodbye to my parents, I found my seat and sat down.

I smirked to myself. Let the games begin.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

Here I am, waiting at the airport, to pick up my boring sister who my mom asked could stay at the Palm Woods for the week. Normally, I wouldn't agree, but my mama told me there'd be new hockey skates in it for me if I'd agree.

"What time will her flight come in?" Kendall asked. "Gustavo wants us at the studio by 11."

"It's coming in at 9. What time is it?" I asked.

Logan checked his watch. "Ten to nine."

James groaned. "Remind me again, why are we here?"

"I told you! To pick up my boring sister, Chiara." I said. "And I didn't want to go alone."

"Dude, it's your sister. Why are you funky about seeing her?" Kendall asked me.

"Dude, once you meet her, you'll understand." I said. "She's the most dull, boring...dull..."

"You already said dull." Logan said.

"I know I already said dull!" I shot back.

"So, in short terms, she's the exact opposite of you." Kendall asked.

"Yeah! Exactly!" I said.

"Oooh, looks like her flight just came in." Logan said, looking outside.

I sighed. One by one, the passengers came out, and I had to look for my sister yet. I was on the lookout for someone, probably with a ponytail, glasses, and a pencil skirt, or something of the sort. I wasn't prepared for what I saw next.

"Carlos?" Someone called my name. I turned around. My jaw fell to the floor.

It was definitely Chiara, alright. I know that hair anywhere. But it's her choice of clothes that made me double take. She was wearing a white, 3/4 sleeved shirt, a black vest, black jeans, and Supra sneakers. She was wearing RayBan shades, as well, and they looked original. In her left hand, she was pulling her luggage, while in her right, she was clutching a skateboard, with a skull print on the bottom.

"Well, mi hermano**? Are you just gonna stand there and gawk, or will you help me with my luggage?" She asked, venom lacing her voice.

I shook my head. "You're not the boss of me." I told her.

"Fine, suit yourself." She said, shrugging.

She turned to my three friends and smiled. "Hi, I'm Chiara Garcia. I'm Carlos' twin sister."

She shook their hands, and James turned to me and mouthed: "This is what you're upset about? She's hot!"

I merely glared.

* * *

**TRANSLATION:**

* mi hija - my daughter  
** mi hermano - my brother

**R&R please! All reviews are greatly appreciated! Even if they hurt... :D**


	2. Car Ride

****

Title:

Double Trouble

**Summary:** Chiara Garcia is Carlos' twin sister, who comes to stay with him at the Palm Woods. Watch everything go topsy turvy as Chiara tries to prove to everyone that she can be as fun and hyper as her brother, who on the other hand refuses to be outshown. Chaos ensues as brother and sister fight. Will everything work out between them?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Big Time Rush, in any way shape or form. Chiara Garcia is of my own creation, and in no way a part of the band, tv show, etc.

* * *

**Chiara POV**

Carlos led me to what seemed to be the car they drove in. It wasn't an expensive car, mind you, but it was nice enough to look at. It had a rough, silver exterior, and a black interior. It crossed my mind that Carlos wouldn't own a car like that. His dream car was way more extravagant than this.

"Who's car is this?" I asked, pulling my luggage behind me. I was mesmerized by the simplicity of the car, thus I did not allow myself to get within three feet of it, unless I knew who owned it, and I had expressed permission. James grinned at me, and raised his hand.

"It's mine. You can just throw your bag in the trunk." He said. He grabbed his keys and opened the trunk. "Here, let me help you."

James approached me, and just simply grabbed my luggage. I saw his biceps strain under the weight, but if he was in pain, he didn't show it. With one heave, he managed to get my bag in the trunk, and in one fluid motion, slammed it shut. He then unlocked the doors to the car, causing everyone to jump in. However, I didn't. It still didn't feel right.

Kendall noticed my sudden apprehension, and smiled at me. "Don't worry. It won't bite you."

"I-I'm sorry." I said, tucking my hair behind my finger. "It's just that whenever I get into someone else's car, I can't go in, unless the owner says I can. It's been a complex of mine."

"Psh." Carlos muttered, but didn't say anything else. I glared at him.

James, who was in the driver's seat, said: "Hey. I'm the owner, and I say, get in. Logan, give the lady some room, will ya?"

Logan stepped out of the car, and I got in, squeezing myself as close to Kendall as possible. Carlos called shotgun, thus he was seated upfront, and I was squeezed in between Kendall and Logan. For awhile, I felt uneasy, but I slowly began to interact with the other boys.

"So, you and Carlos are twins, huh?" Logan asked. I nodded. He frowned. "Funny. He's never mentioned you before."

"I think we met briefly." I told him. "When we were younger."

"You did meet." Carlos said from his seat. "Kindergarten. I pushed you out of the swings, remember, Chiara? And you landed on him."

I blushed and I glared at him, even though he couldn't see. "Thank you for bringing that up, dear brother." I turned to look at Logan, and I could practically see the cogwheels in his head turning. Then, his face turned into one of realization.

"Oh! Yeah, I remember." He said, laughing. "I think I broke my wrist on that one occasion."

Kendall started laughing too. "You did. You ran into me, crying that day, clutching your wrist. It's how we met, remember?"

Logan grinned. James soon joined in. "Yeah. And you two pushed me out of the way just to get to Mrs. Butters."

"And then you and Kendall tried to beat up Chiara because it was her fault, but she somehow managed to convince you that I pushed her off the swings. You three tried beating me up for that but we became friends instead. Ironic, huh?" Carlos asked.

Kendall shook his head, laughing. "Ahh, memories. Makes you wish we were kids again huh?"

They all started laughing. I felt out of place.

And for awhile, I haven't said anything.

* * *

**Carlos POV **

She's just sitting there, doing nothing. I stifled a snicker. She might've changed her clothes, but I knew she is the same boring, old, twin sister I grew up with.

But what irritates me is that how well she got along with my friends. One look at them, and I knew that they were all taken with her. I mean, who wouldn't? She was always "Sweet, little Chiara" to everyone. And I was the reckless one. They always compared me to her, and always told me to be like her. How laughable. She may be older by five minutes, but that doesn't mean I have to be like her.

I have no idea how we ended up talking about how we met each other, but it's a funny story. When Chiara and I were in kindergarten, I pulled a trick on her and pushed her off the swings. I might've pushed her a little too hard, because she ended up flying straight toward's Logan. Logan broke his wrist, causing him to cry and run towards our teacher, Mrs. Butters. In the hall, he ran into Kendall, and they landed on a heap on the floor. Kendall at first was angry, but when he saw Logan crying, he instantly calmed down. After getting Logan's story, Kendall helped him and went straight to Mrs. Butters. James was talking to her during that time, and Kendall pushed him out of the way. James got angry, and they had a little brawl. Mrs. Butters forced James and Kendall apart and said to stop fighting and forgive each other. It took a long time, but they eventually did. After getting Logan to the hospital, James and Kendall thought that it was Chiara's fault, so they tried to fight her, but she convinced them that it was all my fault. James, Kendall and I got into a brawl, Mrs. Butters had to force us apart, and we were all sent to the corner. It wasn't long before we became best friends, and when Logan returned, I apologized, and we turned out to become best friends.

"So, Chiara, you skateboard?" Kendall asked.

"Uh huh." She replied.

I was sure I was doing a pretty good imitation of a beached salmon. I turned around to face her.

"You don't skateboard! I would've known!" I told her.

She smirked at me. "Only mama and papa knew, dear brother."

"How about hockey?" James asked, looking at her from the rearview mirror.

She shook her head. "Oh no, I don't play hockey. I figure skate."

"Wow. That's great, Chiara." James said, as he smiled at her.

It didn't take me long to realize James was smitten with her.

Oh boy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes! Chapter two!

I need to work on making Chiara a reckless girl image. And now, you know the story of how Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan met in my own twisted little way.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Flames are accepted as well, just be gentle! ;D**


	3. Halfway There

****

Title:

Double Trouble

**Summary:** Chiara Garcia is Carlos' twin sister, who comes to stay with him at the Palm Woods. Watch everything go topsy turvy as Chiara tries to prove to everyone that she can be as fun and hyper as her brother, who on the other hand refuses to be outshown. Chaos ensues as brother and sister fight. Will everything work out between them?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Big Time Rush, in any way shape or form. Chiara Garcia is of my own creation, and in no way a part of the band, tv show, etc.

* * *

**Chiara POV**

Traffic was especially heavy today. Add that with the intolerable California heat, I felt like I was going to vomit any time now. Heat always makes me nauseous, and even if James had turned the aircon to full blast, the heat outside was practically overpowering it. We haven't even gotten away from the airport when we realized we were already moving at snail's pace. It was horrible, and I wanted it to be over and done with. I could feel the bile rising up in my throat, and practically forced it down as I leaned onto Logan for support.

"Hurry up!" James suddenly shouted, honking the horn for what seemed to be the fifth time in the past five minutes. I jumped a little but calmed down instantly when I felt Logan massage my head.

"James," Logan chided. "Your yelling isn't going to make things any easier. Besides its only ten-thirty."

Kendall suddenly shot up from his seat. "We're supposed to be at the studio by eleven! Gustavo's gonna kill us!"

"Oh shit." They all said in chorus. I, on the other hand, was confused. Studio? Gustavo? What was going on?

"I'll take an alternative route. There's no use going through this traffic. My hair is ruined!" James said, manipulating the steering wheel. At the same time, Kendall was dialling frantically on his phone, and said: "And I'll go call Kelly and tell her we might be late."

I moaned once again. The heat was becoming unbearable to withstand. "Hey, you okay?" James asked, looking at me from the rearview mirror.

"Heat makes her dizzy." Carlos replied instantly. "Sometimes she vomits, but most of the time, she just faints."

James looked at me again for confirmation, which I gave to him in a form of a weak nod.

"Don't worry. At this rate, we'll be in the studio five minutes before eleven." Logan said. "Chiara, you're gonna have to come with us. We can't take you to the Palm Woods and go back to the studio in time."

I gave a weak nod. "Whatever floats your boat, I guess."

Carlos suddenly objected. "Guys, Gustavo isn't going to allow her in there."

"Then we'll tell him that she's your sister." Kendall replied. "I'm sure he'll get the point."

I heard Carlos grumble in his seat, and I felt my heart break. Carlos, my own brother, my own flesh and blood really hated me.

"Chiara?" Logan spoke quietly beside me. "Are you okay? We'll arrive at the studio in five minutes."

I nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, Logan. You're a good guy."

* * *

**Carlos POV **

"NO!" Gustavo shouted.

"But, Gustavo, she won't even interrupt. She'll just sit there." Kendall said, trying to reason with Gustavo.

"What have I told you guys about bringing anyone here?" He asked. I could literally see the steam coming from his nose. I smirked smugly.

"We aren't allowed to bring anyone here, relative or otherwise." James said, parroting Gustavo's words from literally months ago.

Logan stepped in. "But, Gustavo, we couldn't take her to the Palm Woods and arrive here on time. Traffic was heavy on the freeway. We promise this isn't going to happen again. And I doubt she will gossip about this. Right, Chiara?"

I looked at my sister, who nodded. Gustavo finally relented. "Fine. She can stay, but if, and only if she stays there in the control room, and she doesn't talk, got that?"

"We got it, Gustavo." Kendall said. Kelly then led Chiara into the control room, and she just sat there, doing nothing.

"Alright. I got a new song for you, dogs." Gustavo said, handing us each a piece of paper. I looked at the title. _Halfway There._ Huh, Interesting.

"I want you to learn the song. I want you to feel the song. I want you to marry the song." Gustavo said, emphasising each statement, getting a bit too close in our faces. I had to lean back a bit to prevent an accidental kiss with Gustavo. "And later, we will try to record it. Okay?"

"Got it." We all said in unison.

The lyrics were nice. Gustavo let us listen to the music, and we just set the lyrics in.

_**Kendall:**_  
**When your chips are down, back against the wall.**  
**Got no more to give, cause we gave it all.**  
**Seems like goin a distance is unrealistic.**  
**Were too far from the start.**

_**Carlos: **_  
**So we take what comes and we keep on goin,**  
**leanin on each others shoulders.**  
**Then we turn around and see weve come so far somehow.**

**_All: _  
****Were halfway there, were lookin good now.**  
**Nothin's gunna get in the way.**  
**Were halfway there, and lookin back now**  
**Id never thought that id ever say**  
**Were halfway there**  
**Were halfway there**

**_James_:**  
**If we never flew, we would never fall.**  
**If the world was ours, we would have it all. **  
**But the life we live isnt so simplistic, you just dont get what you want.**

**_Logan_:**  
**(Preface)**  
**So we take what comes and we keep on goin', **  
**leanin on each others shoulders.**  
**Then we turn around and see weve come so far somehow.**

**_All_:  
****Were halfway there, were lookin good now.**  
**Nothin's gunna get in the way.**  
**Were halfway there and lookin back now.**  
**Id never thought that id ever say**  
**Were halfway there**  
**Were halfway there.**

_**(Bridge):**_  
**How you ever gunna reach the stars**  
**If you never get off the ground**  
**and your always here were you are,**  
**If you let life knock you down.**

**BREAK**

_**All:  
**_**Were halfway there, were lookin good now.**  
**Nothin's gunna get in the way.**  
**Were halfway there, and lookin back now**  
**Id never thought that id ever say.**  
**Were halfway there**  
**Were halfway there.**

**Oh, Were halfway there.**

"Alright. That's a wrap, boys." Kelly said, speaking over the microphone.

Chiara went out to greet us. "Oh my god. That was awesome, guys!"

James grinned at her. "Really?"

"Totally." She replied. "You have a great voice, James."

He smiled. "Thanks, Chiara."

I rolled my eyes. But it seemed neither Kendall or Logan were sharing my thoughts, since they were smiling knowingly at James and Chiara.

"Come on, Carlos. Let's get back to the Palm Woods." Kendall said.


	4. Carlos' Bizzare Dream

****

Title:

Double Trouble

**Summary:** Chiara Garcia is Carlos' twin sister, who comes to stay with him at the Palm Woods. Watch everything go topsy turvy as Chiara tries to prove to everyone that she can be as fun and hyper as her brother, who on the other hand refuses to be outshown. Chaos ensues as brother and sister fight. Will everything work out between them?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Big Time Rush, in any way shape or form. Chiara Garcia is of my own creation, and in no way a part of the band, tv show, etc.

* * *

**Chiara POV**

It was nearing six pm when we arrived at the Palm Woods. Thankfully, rush hour had ended, and the ride back went smoothly. Logan volunteered to drive this time since James was starting to doze off. James wasn't too happy with someone else driving his car, (well, technically, it's rented, but he still considers it his car), but he couldn't risk getting into an accident, and truth to be told, neither were we.

I was seated in between Kendall and James this time. Kendall was leaning his head against the window, dozing lightly, his breaths coming evenly. James on the other hand, had his head on my shoulder, mumbling quietly. Carlos fell asleep somewhere along the line, muttering nonsense, and twisting and turning, which meant it was only Logan and I who were awake.

"You sleepy?" I asked him. He looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Nah. I'm tired, yeah, but not sleepy." He replied. "How about you?"

I smiled. "Technically, I am, but since James' head is on my shoulder, I don't want to fall asleep on his head. It makes things look awkward, doesn't it?"

Logan nodded his agreement. "Yeah. If someone I just met slept on my shoulder, I don't want to make things look more awkward."

We sat in silence for another few minutes, before I spoke up. "So, how is it in the Palm Woods?"

Logan laughed. "Well, for one thing, you'll meet a lot of, shall we say, eccentric people. The Palm Woods is known as home to those hopefuls wanting to become famous, so there'll be drama queens, singing, models, etcetera."

I chuckled. "Well that'll be a sight."

"Indeed it will be. So, Chiara, you have any hobbies?" He asked.

"Well, I like to draw. I sorta have a photographic memory, so I can take one look at a person, and draw him or her in detail. I'm not bragging. It's just been a talent of mine." I replied. "I also like to skateboard, but skateboarding is kinda rough in Minnesota. How about you? How'd you get dragged here to L.A?"

"Well, James really wanted to be a popstar when he grew up, so when Gustavo Rocque came to Minnesota, it was a once-in-a-lifetime chance for him. Unfortunately, he dragged us along for the ride, causing us to audition as well."

"And...?" I pressed on.

"Well, turns out, Gustavo didn't like James. Kendall assaulted Gustavo by singing in front of him, calling him a Giant Turd. It was meant to insult Gustavo, and well, we somehow assaulted him too, getting us sent back to Kendall's house by the cops. But then, Gustavo shows up on Kendall's front door. James at first thought it was for him, but he was surprised when Gustavo wanted Kendall. We were all shocked. Kendall refused it, but James was mad at him.

"Next morning, we tried to convince Kendall to take up that big time opportunity. He wanted to refuse again, but we talked him into it. He called Gustavo back, but we received eternal shock when Kendall agreed to go here **IF **we went along. So, yeah, that's the story." Logan finished, smiling.

"Interesting. What I want to know is how my brother did his audition."

"He farted into the microphone." Logan replied.

I suddenly laughed. "He what?"

"He farted into the microphone." Logan repeated, stifling a laugh.

The mere thought was making me laugh out loud. It was typical of Carlos to do something so idiotic.

"Better wake them up." Logan said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause we're here."

I looked outside, and was stunned.

_**The Palm Woods**_

* * *

**Carlos POV**

_It was dark. It was desolate. It was depressing. _

_I'm walking on a paved, concrete road, lit by only a single streetlight that was flickering. The road was empty. It was as if I was in the middle of nowhere. The cool breeze blew onto my face, making me flush. I held my jacket tighter around me, trying to feel any warmth that might emanate from the thick cloth. My helmet was strapped snugly on my head, keeping my head warm._

_"Hello?" I called out. I was greeted by my own echo. "Hello?" I tried again. "Any human being here?"_

_I walked further down the road. The road ended right at the edge of a dark forest. I gulped. "Hello?"_

_I tried my luck. I walked into the forest, and watched as the entrance behind me seemed to close as I walked further into the darkness. I swallowed the bile rising in my throat. I stood still for a few minutes, getting my eyes accustomed to the darkness._

_I walked further into the forest. I could see a faint light in the distance. I decided to follow it. I ran as fast I could towards the light. I smiled as I reached it, and then..._

_...then I saw her._

_Blood everywhere, pooled underneath her pale, yet still tan skin. Her hair was fanned across, and she was naked. I felt the bile rise in my throat, and I tried desperately to force it down. Her eyes were wide open, revealing the shock in them. I stepped forward._

_"This is your fault." Someone said. I turned around, and saw the Grim Reaper come out from the darkness. I felt the air chill as he approached. _

_"E-excuse me?"_

_Then, her spirit came from behind him, eyes crying unshed tears. "She is dead because of you. All she wanted to do was to impress you, to feel your love. And now, it's your fault."_

_"Why, Carlos? Why?" She spoke from beside him. "Why did you do this to me?"_

_"I- I didn't!" I screamed in protest. "Chiara, I didn't do this to you."_

_This has got to be a dream. Chiara isn't dead! She can't be!_

_Then, as suddenly as they appeared, they started to fade away. I ran to her, trying to keep her here, but my efforts were futile. "No! Chiara, no!"_

_"This is your fault..." She said as she disappeared. "...Carlos..."_

_"Carlos..."_

_"Carlos...Carlos..."_

"CARLOS!" Someone screamed in my ear. I jumped suddenly, and looked up to see Logan looking at me intently. "What the hell, man?"

"We're here, in case you wanted to know." He said. I looked around, and yep, we were definitely in the Palm Woods. I rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, okay." I said.

I stepped outside the car, thinking about the dream I had. It had felt so real. I hadn't had a dream like that since...

...since I moved to L.A, and away from Chiara.

Oh, shit.

* * *

**A/N: What could be causing Carlos' bizarre dream? Stay tuned!**

**Hope you all liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and critiques are also welcome. Just, please be gentle. :)**

_**hypedUP025**_


	5. Katie and Dinner

****

Title:

Double Trouble

**Summary:** Chiara Garcia is Carlos' twin sister, who comes to stay with him at the Palm Woods. Watch everything go topsy turvy as Chiara tries to prove to everyone that she can be as fun and hyper as her brother, who on the other hand refuses to be outshown. Chaos ensues as brother and sister fight. Will everything work out between them?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Big Time Rush, in any way shape or form. Chiara Garcia is of my own creation, and in no way a part of the band, tv show, etc.

* * *

**Chiara POV**

We headed up to apartment 2J. It was there I met Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mom, and his younger sister, Katie. My first impression of Mrs. Knight was that she was a kind woman, and her daughter was the exact opposite. In fact, Katie had a look on her face that simply spelled "evil." I smiled at them uneasily, but after introductions, the awkwardness somewhat toned down. Thank god.

We entered the apartment. I marvelled at how big it was. But one thing definitely caught my eye.

"Oh my gosh, you have a swirly slide?" I asked looking at the huge tube of yellow.

James laughed. "Yep. Why is it when we bring guests over, they always notice the swirly slide first?"

"Because it's huge, and it's yellow." Logan said in a "duh!" sort of voice. I laughed. I then turned to Mrs. Knight to ask where I'll be sleeping.

"We're sorry if we do not have an extra room, Chiara." Mrs. Knight said, smiling at me. "We do, however, have a foldable bed. You can stay with Katie in her room, if that is alright with you."

I smiled back. "That's fine with me. Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Knight."

"You are very much welcome, Chiara. Katie, can you show her where she's staying?" Mrs. Knight asked her daughter.

"Yeah, whatever, mom." Katie replied, looking at me. "This way."

Katie's room wasn't what I expected it to be. It wasn't pink and fluffy, it was simple and down-to-earth. She had posters of Dak Zevon on one wall that made it unusual, but that was just about it. Right beside her bed was a fold-up bed, already complete with sheets and pillows. Guess Kendall called Mrs. Knight in advanced.

"So, you're Kendall's sister, right?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. She nodded.

"Yeah, I am. And your Carlos'?" She asked. I nodded as well. "How's that working out for you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I mean, Carlos is such a reckless boy, right?" She asked. I nodded. "And you don't look the type to be reckless. In fact, you look like a boring, girl, version of Carlos."

I felt the blood boil in me. Even a twelve year old thinks I'm boring compared to Carlos. Well, tomorrow, I'll show them. I'll show them that I can be more reckless that him. Then, finally, it can be my time. Maybe, for once in my life, I will get the recognition that I actually deserve.

"Hey," Katie said, snapping me out of my euphoria-induced state.

"Yeah?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Whatever you do, do not touch my precious Dak Zevon collection, got that? Or I will be forced to use drastic measures."

My jaw dropped. "Why would I even touch that? He's not even my favorite."

She studied me for a second, before giving a satisfactory smirk. "Good."

And with that she walked out of the room.

I stared at her as she walked out. For awhile I didn't think of anything. I was doing a pretty good immitation of a beached fish or something. Damn, that girl has got nerve.

"Chiara!" I heard James call out. "Dinner's ready!"

I snapped out of my reverie. "Coming!"

* * *

**Carlos POV**

The dream I had felt so real. The whole ride up, it was the only thing on my mind.

You see, ever since I was young, I've had the same dream over and over again. I keep finding my sister dead, and they always blame it on me. It continued on until I moved her to Los Angeles. When I was around five, I thought I was going to be the cause of Chiara's death, and I hated her for it. I made her life miserable, blaming my dreams on her. When I moved away, the dreams stopped, just like that.

Katie brought Chiara to her room. From the kitchen, I could smell Mrs. Knight cooking chicken.

"Dude, your sister's hot." James said, plopping down on the couch next to me.

I turned to face him. "Excuse me? That, hot?"

James nodded. "Dude are you on drugs?" I asked. He shook his head. I stared at him. "Dude, she's like the most boring person on the face of the planet, and you think she's hot?"

Again, James nodded. I shook my head. There was no way to win with James on this one.

"Boys, dinner's ready. James can you call Chiara, please?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Sure thing Mrs. K." James replied. "Chiara! Dinner's ready!"

She replied with a muffled: "Coming!"

Dinner was pretty much a quiet affair. But, hey, when you're sitting across your sister whom you're supposed to hate, it can be quite nerve-wracking.

"Wow," Kendall spoke up, breaking the silence. "Everyone's quiet. Usually around this time, James and Carlos are fighting with dinosaur shaped chicken, Logan is saying something logically, Katie is doing something weird, and well, you know..."

I gave him a look and he shut up.

Chiara was playing with her food, using the fork to maneuver the little nuggets of chicken around her plate.

"What is with everyone tonight?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Just because we have a guest doens't mean you have to do a complete 360-degree turn of personality."

"Well, we figured that it would make a bad impression." James replied.

I gave them a weird look. "Since when were we worried about bad impressions? The last time we had a guest here, we drove him out with honey and lots of feathers. He kept calling us obscene things by the time he left."

"Yeah, but our guest is a lady." James said, flinging an arm around Chiara's shoulders. Chiara blushed to the roots of her hair. "And if our guest is a lady, it is up to us to make a good impression."

I raised an eyebrow. "So, Logan's cousin didn't count as a lady?"

"That was different." James replied.

"How?" I challenged him.

"Well, uh, well...it just is!" James said hastily. "Chiara here is a perfect lady, and as such, she is to be treated as one."

"You're only saying that cause you like her." Kendall said, smirking.

Chiara blushed ten different shades of red. She removed James' arm from around her shoulders and stood up. "I'm not that hungry. May I be excused?"

Mrs. Knight nodded. "Of course, Chiara."

Chiara then ran straight to the bathroom. Whoa, what was up with that?


	6. Day 1 08:30 am

****

Title:

Double Trouble

**Summary:** Chiara Garcia is Carlos' twin sister, who comes to stay with him at the Palm Woods. Watch everything go topsy turvy as Chiara tries to prove to everyone that she can be as fun and hyper as her brother, who on the other hand refuses to be outshown. Chaos ensues as brother and sister fight. Will everything work out between them?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Big Time Rush, in any way shape or form. Chiara Garcia is of my own creation, and in no way a part of the band, tv show, etc.

* * *

**Chiara POV**

The sun was up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful...and the perfect day to shove every bit of insult up my brother's ass.

I grabbed my skateboard from beside my luggage. I then put on a black tank top, and black shorts. I wore my black Nike sneakers and a black and white bandana on my head. Lastly, I strapped my helmet, which was also black, decorated with white skulls on my head. Elbow pads and knee pads came on next, and lastly, my favorite, black RayBan shades. Okay, sue me, I'm a sucker for black.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked as I passed him by the hallway.

"Outside. I want to go around this place." I replied. "And see the pool. You _**have **_a pool, right?"

Logan nodded. "We do, but don't you want to have breakfast first?"

"Naah." I replied. "See you later!"

As I exited the elevator, I hopped on my skateboard, doing stunts. Palm Woods was a big place, and at this time of morning, a lot of people were up already. I saw a few people stare at me, but I just ignored them. It was probably their first time to see a girl do stunts on a skateboard.

When I skated past three snobbish looking girls, they all shrieked, causing me to halt. I took my helmet off and skated towards them. "You girls okay?"

The blond one looked at me, and said in a snobbish voice: "We were. Until you skated in front of us. Thanks for ruining my hair by the way."

I was taken aback. The brunet nodded her agreement. "Do you know how long it took to get my hair like this? Do you?" She asked, shoving me. I staggered back, a look of disbelief on my face evident.

"And who do you think you are?" I asked, removing my shades and putting my hand to my hip, trying to look dominating.

The girl who looked like she had some sort of modern afro spoke up. "We're the Jennifers. And we rule this place, not you, so shoo, skank."

I saw red. I barely even remembered what I was doing, cause the next minute, she was in the pool, and everyone was staring at me, eyes wide, jaws on the floor. Her two friends were staring at me in disbelief, and rage. I was surprised. When Logan said this place was full of eccentric people, that was a full-blown understatement.

"What the hell was that?" Blondie asked, pushing me. "No one, and I mean no one, humiliates us in public and gets away with it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ooooh, I'm scared. What are you gonna do? Throw a tantrum? Huh, Barbie?"

There was a collective gasp from the audience. They probably haven't seen anyone stand up to their queen bee, or bees in this case. I smirked at her as she stared me down, looking disgusted as if I was some sort of bug that she stepped on with her thousand dollar shoes.

"Just who do you think you are?" She asked me, approaching me like a predator stalking her prey. I didn't move an inch.

"I'm Chiara Garcia, and I'm your new best friend." I said, smirking at her evilly. "And guess what. You're not queen bee around here. You might be able to boss these people around, but not me. We got that, Barbie?"

Another round of gasps. Honestly, these people are so melodramatic.

"This isn't over." She growled at me. "Come on, girls."

I laughed. "Yeah, go, walk away! You're just to scared to take me on!"

She stopped, looked at me, and screamed in frustration, then walked away. I looked at her as she angrily walked with her brunet friend, and her soaking wet, afro-wearing friend.

"She stood up to a Jennifer." One kid said, almost breathily, and was that admiration in his voice?

Someone tapped me on my shoulder, and I was face to face with another blond girl, and a brunet next to her wearing a princess outfit. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Jo. And this is Camille." The blond said, smiling at me. "We just saw how you stood up to Jennifer. And someone who stands up to a Jennifer like that is okay in our book. Wanna hang out sometime?"

I smiled. "I'm Chiara Garcia."

"Oh, are you related to Carlos Garcia?" Jo asked.

I nodded. "Twin sister."

Camille's eyes widened. "Oh, really? He's never mentioned you before."

I grimaced. "We aren't exactly best friends."

Just then, Jo and Camille hooked their arms with mine. "Well, we'll be your bestfriends. Wanna take a tour of the Palm Woods, and get to know people?"

I smiled. "I'd like that."

Yes. I'd like that very much.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

"Where'd Chiara go?" James asked as he walked into the kitchen, wearing a white v-neck and his boxer shorts.

I shrugged. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're her brother, aren't you?"

"I don't have some weird radar that tells me where she is at a given moment. And if you want to see her so badly, she might be outside." I replied. James lit up like a Christmas Tree and headed outside. I waited for a few moments before he came back in.

"Forgot my pants." He said.

"Mhm.." I replied, my eyes glued onto the hockey game currently on T.V.

I sank further into the couch, letting the spoon from my hand roll onto the carpeted floor. I looked upward, hockey game forgotten. I stared at the ceiling, looking at the white paint on it. It was just white. It wasn't vibrant. It was just white. Dull, boring, white. Like Chiara.

I cast my thoughts to the dream I just had yesterday when I fell asleep in James' car. The dreams started when I was five. At first, I thought nothing of it, thought that it was just another of those bad dreams that I can just shake off. I cried, sure, but I convinced myself that I had nothing to worry about.

But when the dreams became regular, I knew it wasn't just a dream anymore. In my dreams, Chiara would either be stabbed, hung, decapitated, or whatever gruesome ways to kill you can think of, and it always ends with the Grim Reaper with her spirit, putting the blame on me. And I hated her for the dreams. I hated her because she always blamed me. I never did anything wrong to deserve to see her gruesome deaths, and I hated her for it.

And what's worse is that people always compare me to her. I hope she just won't steal my spotlight here.

"Carlos!" James suddenly barged in the door. I sat up instantly.

"What?"

"It's Chiara!" He said, breathing heavily. "She...just...stood...up...to...the...Jennifers...wow."

My jaw slacked. I felt a cold fury rushing through my veins. She isn't going to outshine me, I'm sure of it. I'm taking her down. Twin sister, or not.


	7. Day 1 09:05 am

****

Title:

Double Trouble

**Summary:** Chiara Garcia is Carlos' twin sister, who comes to stay with him at the Palm Woods. Watch everything go topsy turvy as Chiara tries to prove to everyone that she can be as fun and hyper as her brother, who on the other hand refuses to be outshown. Chaos ensues as brother and sister fight. Will everything work out between them?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Big Time Rush, in any way shape or form. Chiara Garcia is of my own creation, and in no way a part of the band, tv show, etc.

* * *

**Chiara POV**

"So, Chiara, how long are you staying for?" Jo asked, sipping on a smoothie.

I shrugged. "Probably around a week or so."

"So, how come Carlos has never mentioned you before?" Camille asked. "I mean, you two are twins. You practically spent nine months glued together."

I shuddered at the mental image Camille provoked. I took a deep breath before regaining my composure. "Well, I think it has something to do with the fact that he has a strong dislike for me. Actually, scratch that. He hates me."

Jo looked surprised, as did Camille. "Well, that's new. The whole time we've known Carlos, we didn't think he'd be the type to hate someone, much less his own flesh and blood."

I sipped on my smoothie before replying. "I don't know, really. Actually, my whole life, since we were five, Carlos has always hated me. I don't know his reasons, but he has made it quite clear to me that he has no intention of even acknowledging me as his sister."

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Camille said. "If my brother hated me, I don't think I can live with it."

"Meh. You get used to it." I said, sipping up the rest of my smoothie. I stretched my long legs on the chair, causing quite a few heads to turn.

"You look really pretty." Jo remarked. "I mean, really, really pretty."

I smiled. "Thanks. It's the first time someone actually told me that."

Jo smiled back, before leaning back on one of the chairs, putting her sunglasses on. "No problemo, amigo."

Camille looked at her watch and back at me and said: "I better go. I have an audition to attend to."

"Good luck!" I called out to her. "Thanks!" She replied.

My stomach rumbled suddenly, causing Jo to giggle. "You haven't eaten breakfast yet, huh?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Hey, I was excited. I wanted to see this place, you know?"

"Everyone's always like that." Jo replied. "I was excited too, when I first came here to the Palm Woods. This is where I met Kendall, actually."

I smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. He's pretty cute, but my mom told me career first before boyfriends."

I frowned. "That's gotta suck. I mean, my mama wants me to have a boyfriend when I'm ready."

Jo sighed. "I wish my mom didn't push me so hard. So, has anyone caught your eye yet?" She asked, grinning at me.

I froze. I had no idea what to say to that. I mean, I haven't known Jo for like five minutes, and she's asking me who I have a crush on? Doesn't that violate any sort of unwritten rule? I'm sure it does.

"Well?" She asked.

"I'd rather not say. I mean, I haven't known you for five minutes." I replied. "I hope you respect that."

She smiled. "It's cool. But hey, don't go crushing on Kendall now." She said, looking threatening. I laughed.

"Don't worry. Me and Kendall? So not happening." I replied. "Well, I guess I better go. Don't want Mrs. Knight to be pissed."

"See you later, Chiara!" Jo called out, before leaning back again on the chairs.

I skateboarded to the elevator and waited for it to open. I frowned for a moment, because something didn't feel right. I looked around, but no one was looking suspicious. I simply shrugged off the feeling, wondering if it was some sort of reaction to being close proximity to my obnoxious twin brother again. When he moved to Los Angles, I nearly threw a celebratory party. For me, that is.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I struggled for a minute before I found myself staring at Carlos' deep brown eyes. I scowled.

"What do you want, brother?"

He spat. "Don't call me brother. And let me get one thing straight, Chiara. L.A is my turf. Don't you go one-upping me, got that?"

I shoved him and he staggered a bit. "Then I guess you have some competition, mi hermano."

The elevator doors whooshed open as I stepped inside. "Meet your worst nightmare."

And with that, the doors closed. The last thing I saw was Carlos looking ready to kill.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

Oh she is going down. Down, I tell you, down!

When I moved away from Minnesota, I thought I was free from her at last. I thought that she was finally out of my life. And, for awhile, I actually believed it. The dreams stopped, and I almost came this close to forgetting her. But, sadly, fate had twisted and diabolical plans for me.

My mama called me at like five-thirty in the morning. I thought it was major news since she woke me up at a time where I hated to be woken up. When she told me Chiara will be staying at the Palm Woods for awhile since she and papa are going to Costa Rica for some business, I was surprised, to say the least. It took me a few seconds to recall who Chiara was, then I exploded at mama. It was a miracle James slept through that. But when my mama promised me she'd buy me new hockey skates if I could put up with her for just a week, I agreed, albeit reluctantly.

And now, she's here, stealing my thunder. I refuse to be one-upped by my own sister, who, my whole life was praised, while I was being reprimanded. Sure, I hated her for the dreams she gave me, and that hatred grew as she was constantly praised for her neatness, her composure, and her brains. I was always being compared. I was the reckless one, the immature twin.

"Carlos?" I looked up to see Stephanie, looking at me concerned. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, Steph."

"Are you sure? Because just a minute ago, you were looking ready to kill someone." She said, sitting beside me. I tensed. "Carlos, what's wrong?"

I gritted through my teeth. "My sister."

To say she was surprised was an understatement. "Your sister? You have a sister?"

I nodded. "Sadly, I do. Twin, actually."

"You never said you had a sister." Stephanie said, looking truly shocked. "What's wrong with your sister?"

I sighed, rubbing my face. "Steph, you can keep a secret, right?" She nodded. "Look, my sister and I aren't exactly best friends forever. My whole life, I was being compared to her. And now, she's trying to one-up me in one thing that makes me different from her."

"It doesn't look like that's the only reason why you somehow dislike her." Stephanie said. Damn, she was good. "What's the other one?"

"If I tell you, would you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Sure."

I sighed, again, and narrated my story. She listened patiently, nodding at the right spots, and inserting a random "Oh my.." when appropriate. When I finished, she looked at me with a calculating gleam in her eye. I looked at her for any possible reaction.

"From what you told me, it looks like you still care about her. Seeing her dead in your dreams is possibly no coincidence. You care about her, and hate to see her dead. But you hate her for the dreams." She said. "Am I right?"

"I don't know, Steph." I said.

I stood up and left, leaving Stephanie with a shocked look on her face.

_I don't know..._

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm sorry, but I had to twist Carlos' character there for a moment. He's supposed to hate Chiara, so yeah...did I overdo it?

Reviews are appreciated! Thank you!


	8. Day 1 09:45 am to 11:30 am

****

Title:

Double Trouble

**Summary:** Chiara Garcia is Carlos' twin sister, who comes to stay with him at the Palm Woods. Watch everything go topsy turvy as Chiara tries to prove to everyone that she can be as fun and hyper as her brother, who on the other hand refuses to be outshown. Chaos ensues as brother and sister fight. Will everything work out between them?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Big Time Rush, in any way shape or form. Chiara Garcia is of my own creation, and in no way a part of the band, tv show, etc.

* * *

**Chiara POV**

**_09: 15 am_**

I'm plotting the best way to get back at Carlos. Something to garner attention of possibly, everyone. Heck, the cops if that's possible.

"Hey, Chiara!" I looked up to see James smiling at me, literally all thirty-two of his pearly-white teeth bared. He was wearing a white v-neck and jeans. For a moment, I stopped breathing.

"Y-yes, James?" I replied. "Was there any possible reason that you feel it's necessary to show your wonderful set of teeth?"

He chuckled. "What? It's a crime now to say hi to your friends?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I'm just getting used to being friends with you lot. I mean, we just met literally yesterday."

"Well, I say you're a friend." James said, plopping onto the couch next to me. He looked relaxed, his head thrown back, his arm muscles rippling in the light. His brown hair sparkled, and made me wonder what hair products he uses. Time somehow came into a painful slow motion as I saw his pink tongue snake out to lick his lips, as he opened his eyes, looking at me with dark brown eyes. I better get myself in check or Flood Control might come to clean up my drool.

What? Even if I just met him, James Diamond is hot!

"Chiara?"

I snapped out of my reverie. "Yes, James?"

"You were staring."

I was pretty sure I had a deer-caught-in-headlights look, but I managed to gain my composure. "I was not!"

He chuckled deeply. A throaty chuckle that was almost seductive. "You like me, don't you?"

I shook my head furiously. "No, I don't."

"It's okay, Char-char. It's really impossible not to like," he did some jazz hands motion. "the Face."

Egotistical moron. Hot, egotistical moron. I laughed.

"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I bet you not every girl can fall for," I imitated the jazz hands. "the Face."

"Oh, I can take that bet." He said, smirking smugly at me. "Give me the name of one girl who didn't fall for me."

"Jo." I replied simply. He had a surprised look on his face, but was instantly masked with a smirk.

"That's not true. Secretly, Jo is pretending to like Kendall to mask up her feelings for me."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she wasn't faking." I said. "Face it, Diamond. You're fighting a losing battle here."

He pouted. "Fine, you win."

I laughed before standing up. "That's okay, Jamesie-poo."

"Hey!" He said, looking affronted. "You did not just call me Jamesie-poo!"

"And what if I did?" I challenged. "Besides, you called me Char-Char."

He glared at me. "Touche."

I laughed. I took his hand and I was surprised at how perfect they fit together. "Come on. Let's help Mrs. Knight in the kitchen."

"Don't you want to shower first?" He asked, amused. "You smell."

I stared at him, affronted.

James just smiled at me, holding my hand tighter.

And I surprised myself by the fact I didn't want to let go.

* * *

**James POV**

**_09:45 am_**

She was adorable. That's the only word I can use to describe her. The way she eats, talks, banters, fights, everything. She is just so adorable. I can't believe I never even knew her before. She's Carlos' twin sister, for god's sakes. How could I have not known her?

Now I get why Carlos refused to let me in his house! He always made up some lame excuse, one lamer than the last. And I was too stupid to believe him. Perhaps if I had been adamant that time, I would've met Chiara years ago.

"James?" Mrs. Knight looked up at me, causing me to snap out of my Chiara-induced daze.

"Yeah, Mrs. K?" I asked.

"Could you be a dear and watch the chicken for me?" She asked, pointing to the oven. "It's still got five minutes to go and I really need to fix up the table."

I nodded. "Sure, Mrs. K, no prob." I said. And it was no prob. I mean, how hard it is to watch chicken for five minutes?

She smiled gratefully at me and started to walk out of the kitchen, before she stopped. She turned to look at me and said: "Oh, and if it's no trouble, can you get it out of the oven? Oven mits are hung by the pans."

"Sure." I said, smiling.

Chiara came in the kitchen just as Mrs. Knight walked out. She had probably just finished her shower and was wearing a loose white blouse and a black dazy duke. My eyes widened at the choice of outfit. She had long legs, unlike Carlos, and they were perfectly shaped, and slim. I have to get myself in check or Flood Control might come in to clean up my drool.

"Is that a dazy duke?" I asked, quite nervously.

She looked at me. "Why? It bother's you?"

I shook my head. "No, no. I'm just curious."

She chuckled. "Yes, James. It is a dazy duke. Actually, I wasn't planning on wearing it, but it was hot. I mean, it's California."

Somehow, Katy Perry's California Girls popped in my head.

"Hey guys...whoa..." Logan suddenly came in, and stopped short. He must've seen Chiara's legs as well. "What are you wearing?"

She laughed. And I think it was the most beautiful sound ever produced. "This, my dear Logie, is a dazy duke. I'm probably sure you know what they are?"

"Of course I know what they are!" He said, looking insulted that someone actually insinuated he didn't know something. "What I meant was why are you wearing it?"

"It's hot. It's California. What else is there to say?" She asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but this is strangely reminiscent of Katy Perry's California Girls." Logan said.

Chiara laughed again. "Don't worry. I like Katy Perry, but I'm not a huge fan. I just like her songs. I, however, am a fan of the Beatles."

"No way!" I exclaimed. "They're like, my favorite band!"

"Which Beatle's your favorite?" She asked.

"Definitely Paul. He's got a nice voice, and he's got nice looks too." I replied. "Like me! How about you?"

She suddenly looked dazed. "George Harrison. He's hot. I mean, those eyebrows...that gaunt face...awesome guitar skills? What's not to love?"

"Favorite Beatles' song?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "I'm gonna have to go with **Don't Bother Me.**"

"Figures you'd like a George song." I said, laughing.

"How about you?" She asked.

"**All My Loving **then **Oh, Darling."** I replied. She laughed.

"Hello?" A third voice came in, and I looked at Logan. "I'm still here, ya know?"

Wow. I forgot Logan was even in there. He looked pretty bored. "If you two are done fantasizing about the Beatles...hey what's that smell?"

I looked at the oven, and I noticed it was starting to smoke. I swore loudly, grabbing oven mits, and nearly stumbling over myself in my rush. I opened the oven which was smoking black smoke. The smoke detectors sounded in alarm, causing the sprinklers to activate. Chiara and Logan screamed, and Mrs. Knight stumbled in, soaked. Great.

"Gahh...my hair!" I shouted, struggling to get the smoke out of the way. It was no use, and the sprinklers continued on.

"James, what did you do?" Logan asked, his wet shirt clinging to his body. Chiara's blouse was soaking wet, also clinging to her body. She struggled to peel off the blouse from her body to prevent anyone from seeing underneath.

"James, honey, didn't I tell you five minutes?" Mrs. Knight scolded me, shutting off the sprinklers. "What happened?"

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Look, I'm sorry, Mrs. K. I, well, sorta forgot." I replied. Mrs. Knight's face softened, and sighed.

"Well, looks like we have some cleaning to do." She said, grabbing a mop.

"Mrs. K, I really am sorry." I said again. She turned to look at me and said:

"It's okay, James. We all make mistakes. But this means we're going to have breakfast much later. Think you guys can manage?" She asked.

Chiara then spoke up. "If it's alright with you, Mrs. Knight, I'll just order some breakfast from The Cheesecake Factory."

Before Mrs. Knight could speak up, a shout came from the living room, followed by a loud thud on furniture. We all hurried to where the sound came from, and we saw Kendall, rubbing his head in pain. From the looks of it, he slipped and banged his head on the counter.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, taking one look at us. He raised an eyebrow, and grimaced. "Smoking pot roast, again?"

"Chicken."

"Okay..." Kendall then straightened up, and groaned. "Anybody up for The Cheesecake Factory?"

Chiara stepped in. "I was just about to call them. Just...let me get dressed."

I then shouted at her. "Don't wear a dazy duke!"

She turned around to face me. "I wasn't going to!" She said, teasingly.

I laughed.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

"I thought we were having chicken?" I asked as Mrs. Knight set bags from The Cheesecake Factory on the table.

Chiara scowled. "Stop complaining and be grateful we even have food, mi hermano. Not many people are lucky like us."

"I wasn't even complaining! I merely asked **I THOUGHT WE WERE HAVING CHICKEN**!" I roared.

She was about to hit me when Kendall came in between us. "Chiara! Carlos! It's too early for fighting. Can you two just make up, or something?"

I twisted my face into one of disgust. "Make up with her? I'd rather fuck James in the ass." I wasn't worried at all if I just swore at breakfast. Had I been with my dad, cursing at the breakfast table would warrant a slap, and a month's grounding. My dad is strict with discipline like that.

"Hey," James shouted, clearly offended. "Don't drag me into your sibling rivalry, Garcia."

Kendall looked ready to explode. "Chiara, Carlos, will you two just act civilized for **THIRTY **minutes, so we can all eat breakfast?"

Chiara didn't look ready to back down, but good thing she did. Personally, if we went on, there would've been a Cheesecake fight. I scowled at her and glared at her from across the table. If we didn't hate each other then, we definitely did now.

Suddenly, Kendall's phone rang. "Kendall. Talk to me."

We all groaned. Kendall had this weird habit of talking like a spy when answering his phone. Especially when he's pissed. Like now.

"Yeah. Wait...REALLY? Awesome! Thanks, Gustavo!" And with that, Kendall shut his phone, and uttered two magic words.

"Day. Off."

Instantly James was on his feet. "What? No way!"

Kendall was jumping. "Yes way!"

Logan rolled his eyes.

And I said: "Perfect! Now, I got time for my shopping cart slingshot!"

Chiara raised her eyebrow. I only smirked, put on my helmet and rapped it twice with my knuckles.

And man, did she look pissed.

* * *

**A/N: okay...I wasn't going to use the "F" word, but I just realized, that in this case, I needed to. To those who said I overdid Carlos' new attitude, I am sorry. But he's supposed to hate his sister, isn't he? Everything will be answered at the final chapters. So, stay tuned!**

**Okay...James/Chiara? Is it approved?**

**Review please! Even if they hurt. Just be honest with me! Thanks!**

**:)**


	9. Day 1 01:15 pm to 2:00 pm

****

Title:

Double Trouble

**Summary:** Chiara Garcia is Carlos' twin sister, who comes to stay with him at the Palm Woods. Watch everything go topsy turvy as Chiara tries to prove to everyone that she can be as fun and hyper as her brother, who on the other hand refuses to be outshown. Chaos ensues as brother and sister fight. Will everything work out between them?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Big Time Rush, in any way shape or form. Chiara Garcia is of my own creation, and in no way a part of the band, tv show, etc.

* * *

**Chiara POV**

**_01:21 pm_**

It's quiet. Too quiet in fact.

And I've been literally looking everywhere for my pathetic excuse of a brother. And by literally, I mean broom closets, other apartments, everywhere where he could be possibly hiding. But for the moment, I couldn't do anything, as I was with James, just plainly hanging out.

"Want a smoothie?" James asked, looking at me. I nodded, taking the smoothie gratefully from his clutches. Our fingers brushed, causing a jolt of electricity to spark through. I nearly dropped the smoothie in shock.

"What did you do? Rub your feet on the carpet?" James asked, jokingly, but almost nervously at the same time. "That was electric!"

I laughed, uneasily. I moved to face James.

It was a big mistake.

James looked like he was straight out of the cover of Maxim. I gulped. His brown hair was blowing in the wind, and once again, that painful time slowing thing came into action. Watching him looking at me with dark, luscious, brown eyes, and an almost seductive look on his face. It was enough to make me topple over, but thank the lord I managed to maintain my composure. And for a brief moment, I wasn't looking at James Diamond, The Face of Big Time Rush as he prefers to call himself, but James Diamond. The friend of my obnoxious brother who I just met yesterday.

"Chiara?" His voice seeped into my thoughts, making me smile idiotically.

"Chiara!" There it was again, but it seemed more louder this time.

Suddenly, something wet hit me. I snapped out of my reverie, and realized I had mango slushie dripping over my black swimsuit. I looked at James and he was grinning, but concern was evident in his eyes.

"You did **not** just throw a mango slushie at me." I said.

"Actually, it's Mangerine." He said, as a matter-of-factly. "But yeah, I did. I figured it was the only way I could get your attention. You were staring again."

I scowled at him. "I was not!"

"You so totally were."

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was to!" I shouted.

"Was not!" He replied.

"Ha!" I said.

"Oh, crap." He replied.

"Gotcha!" I said, dancing happily.

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically.

I was about to reply when suddenly, Camille came running towards me, breathing heavily.

"Camille!" I exclaimed. "You alright?"

"Yes," she breathed. "I'm fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's Carlos."

"What did he do?"

She then uttered three words that sent me running.

Shopping. Cart. Slingshot.

Oh, shit.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

_**01:45 pm**_

"Carlos!" Kendall shouted, running towards me. "What the hell are you doing?"

I strapped on my helmet, not listening to a word Kendall said. I smirked smugly, pushing the shopping cart back until the rubber ropes groaned. Kendall and Logan were trying to frantically stop me, but I wasn't having any of it. If people were smart, they would've gone to get Chiara from where ever she was. I just saw Camille sprint out of here, and I think she did the very same thing.

"Carlos, you are going to hurt yourself!" Logan said. "Broken bones, concussion probably, will you stop this right now!"

"No way in hell, Loganator." I said.

"Carlos, putting yourself in danger to prove a point isn't worth it!" Kendall shouted.

I didn't listen. "Chiara is walking on my territory, Kendall. What am I supposed to do? Just let her walk all over it? Hah! Fat chance." I spat.

Kendall tried to pull me down, grabbing the waistband of my jeans. I didn't care that my boxers were probably shown for the whole world to see. All I cared about was putting my sister in her place, and remind her who exactly, is the reckless twin between the two of us.

Suddenly, Chiara, along with James and Camille came stumbling in. Chiara looked dishevelled and messed up with smoothie dripping down the front of her swimsuit. James stopped short, staring at me with wide eyes. Camille was suddenly attached to Logan's side, who, on normal circumstances would've noticed it right away.

I smirked at my sister. "What, sis? Afraid you can't think of anything to one-up this?"

She snorted. "Seriously? This is the best you can do?"

I scowled for a moment. "This is gonna blow everyones minds, sister."

She looked uninterested. Around us, people began chanting: "Carlos, Carlos, Carlos.."

"Carlos, don't do this!" Kendall said, almost squeaking in fright. Logan just gulped.

"Not happening, Kendall!" I shouted. "Give room for the real reckless Garcia."

The crowd gave room, wide enough for me to go through. Chiara had a smoldering look on her face, and I had to laugh. Kendall, Logan and James all wore worried looks on their faces, and so did Camille, Jo and Stephanie. I got into the cart, tapped my helmet twice with my knuckles, and snugly strapped myself in.

"Carlos, I am giving you until five to get off that cart..." Logan began, but Kendall shushed him.

"Leave him be. Let's see where this goes." Kendall said, half-worried, half-excited. I thanked him, before letting go of the lever.

* * *

**Chiara POV**

**_02:00 pm_**

Carlos zoomed straight towards the pool, landing with a huge splash that wet everyone within a ten-meter radius. Unfortunately, I was one of them.

Carlos stayed beneath the water for a few minutes, before surfacing. Everyone cheered. He looked at me with a smirk on his face, tapping his helmet twice.

"That was awesome!" James said, running towards Carlos. Kendall and Logan followed suit, all with excited looks on their faces. I scoffed. I don't believe it. They were all for wanting him to stop and they get excited. Typical.

Carlos got out of the pool while others got the cart out so they can swim. "Tell me you guys got that on video. I'm so gonna get a million hits on youtube with that!"

Logan nodded. "I figured I'd video it so I can show to the hospital what really happened in case you did case an accident and was knocked unconscious. For once, I like that helmet of yours."

I scoffed. "Oh Puh-leeze! That was it?" I asked. "That was a pathetic show, brother."

"Like you can do any better." He said, staring me down.

One thing Carlos had no idea about me was that I am the creative twin. I can think of more reckless things to do than him and the rest of the boys put together.

"I'm pretty sure I cant think of something better than that." I said, venom lacing my voice. "You just wait, brother."

The people around us erupted in a chorus of "Ooooooooh"s.

Carlos and I locked eyes.

Showdown time.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for sticking with me this far! I appreciate the great reviews guys, and keep it up. Just please be honest with me, okay? Don't care if it hurts, cause sometimes, the truth hurts as well, so just please be honest. **

**:D**


	10. Day 1 07:15 pm to 08:00 pm

**Title:**

**Double Trouble**

**Summary:** Chiara Garcia is Carlos' twin sister, who comes to stay with him at the Palm Woods. Watch everything go topsy turvy as Chiara tries to prove to everyone that she can be as fun and hyper as her brother, who on the other hand refuses to be outshown. Chaos ensues as brother and sister fight. Will everything work out between them?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Big Time Rush, in any way shape or form. Chiara Garcia is of my own creation, and in no way a part of the band, tv show, etc.

* * *

**James POV**

**_07:15 pm_**

Well, after Carlos' amazing shopping cart slingshot stunt, we just headed on back to the apartment, as if nothing exciting happened. Carlos always does death-defying stunts all the time, and it's somewhat become of a daily routine. Chiara, however, looked really mad. I knew they had a sibling rivalry, but I didn't know it was that bad.

"Chiara?" I called out, knocking on her door. "Chiara, dinner's ready."

A shuffle came from the other side as I figured Chiara was getting up from the bed. She opened the door, and she looked really comical. Her hair was everywhere, and she was wearing a black tank top and sweat pants. Her eyes were crusted, which led me to figure out that she fell asleep.

"Mmm..what time is it?" She asked.

"Seven-fifteen." I replied. "Come on, we're having fishsticks."

She smiled, and I had to really admit she was cute when she was half-asleep. She stretched her arms, bringing her tank top up, showing her belly button, which I noticed had a silver, skull piercing with onyx encrusted eyes. "Tell them I'll be there ASAP."

I couldn't tear my eyes from her belly button.

"Hey, James!" She shouted, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"huh, what?" I asked, bringing my head up to face her. She had an amused smile, and her eyes were twinkling.

"Dude...you were staring." She said.

"I was not!" I said, affronted.

She laughed, and until now, I still think it's the cutest sound ever produced. "Don't worry, I'm not that conservative. Just head on to dinner. I'll be right there."

"O-okay." I said. I turned around and headed towards the dining room as Chiara closed the door behind her.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan were already eating by the time I got back. I noticed Mrs. Knight was cooking up more fishsticks at the kitchen, the delicious aroma wafting towards us. The others were ravenous, hoarding down as much fishsticks as they can.

"Where is she?" Logan asked, finally noticing I was there. I took as seat beside Carlos, who was more interested in the food than finding out where his sister was.

"She said she'll be out in a minute." I replied. "Apparently she was asleep. Oh, and did you know she has a belly button piercing?"

Carlos spat out a great deal of food at that remark. "Come again?"

"Apparently she was asleep?" I replied.

"No, the other part!" He said.

"Oh!" I said. "She has a belly button piercing."

Carlos stared for a good two and a half minutes, before speaking up. "You're shitting me."

I raised my hands. "I assure you, I am not."

"What is with you and Chiara, anyways, Carlos? You've been at each others throats since she arrived yesterday." Logan stated.

"Yeah. I thought you were supposed to like your sister. Katie and I have our moments, but I still love her." Kendall added.

Carlos just stared down at his food. "Just let it be, guys."

_"Let it Be, Let it Be, Let it Be, oh Let it Be. Whisper words of wisdom, Let it Be..."_ I sang.

Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked defensively. "It's a great song!"

"James, I doubt singing _The Beatles_ is going to help us right now." Logan said, rubbing his temples.

I pouted, but it quickly disappeared as Chiara came in, and sat beside me. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just friendly banter, as always." Logan replied, smiling at her. Carlos gagged.

Chiara just looked at them. "Well, I guess I'll just eat then."

She then stretched her arms and her shirt rode up, exposing her bellybutton.

We all stared as we caught glimpse of a skull-shaped object embedded onto her skin.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

**_07: 30 pm_**

Okay. I have a lot of questions buzzing in my mind right now. But I cannot think clearly when I clearly see that she does have some sort of belly button piercing. To say I was shocked was a huge understatement. I had the sudden itch to call my parents and ask them if they knew. My mama will have no problem with this, but my papa...well, let's just say that he hates any sort of jewelry attached to any part of the body other than the ears.

"When did you get a piercing?" I asked.

She stared at me. "What the hell do you mean? I've had that piercing since I turned sixteen."

"B-but..we have the same birthday! How on earth did I not notice that?" I asked.

"Well, you were too busy asking mama for a race car that you didn't even bother." She replied coldly. "You never did bother."

"How did you get around papa?" I asked incredulously.

"For your information, Papa is okay with it." She said. "It was our sixteenth birthday! What did you expect?"

Kendall cut in before there was a full-on out Garcia fight. "Guys. It's dinner. Let's just be civilized for thirty minutes, okay?"

Chiara and I agreed, although reluctant.

"Great." Kendall said. "Now, let's eat dinner, as if nothing happened, and talk about great times between us, alright?"

We agreed, though reluctantly. Mrs. Knight came over and laid over remaining fishsticks on the table. "Alright, that's the last of it. Kendall, Logan, I'll be leaving shortly."

We all looked up. "Why?"

"There's this new book out that has Fabio on the front cover. I want to get a copy." She said, sighing slightly. We all stifled our snickers.

"Anyways, I'll be back by midnight. Kendall, Logan, you two are in charge. Make sure Katie is asleep by eleven, and you guys should be in bed by twelve, or before I get home, alright? And NO parties." She said sternly. Don't get me wrong, Mrs. K is cool, but she can be deadly. Literally.

"Okay, mom." Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight left and closed the apartment door behind her. It was just the six of us in the apartment.

"Sooo..." Kendall began. "What do you guys say about a movie marathon?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Scary movie marathon?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Saw III, Paranormal Activity and It?" Logan challenged.

"Oh yeah..." Kendall said, smirking.

We raced to the couch and Kendall started digging around for the movies we wanted to watch. Chiara stayed by the table, her eyes filled with fear. She's always hated horror films. I thought I finally had a break from her, but James insisted on her watching.

"Come on, Char char," James whined. "It'll be fine!"

She tried to break herself free. "James..I really don't think I should...I-I mean, scary movies aren't my type...I might just hang on to you screaming for the rest of the night."

"Don't worry about it!" James insisted. "I'll protect you from the big bad scary ghosts."

I gagged.

"Well...if you say it's okay..." Chiara said, hesistantly.

"I won't care at all!" James insisted. "Please?"

"James!" Kendall shouted. "Come on man, sit down! The movie's about to start."

I looked at James and Chiara, and scowled. They sat down on the couch, Chiara squeezed in between James and Logan. We were in for a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, if you want an exact description of Chiara, watch "Big Time Halloween" and see Carlos in girl form. You'll see it. I promise. :D**


	11. Nightmares and Deadly Stunts

**Title:**

**Double Trouble**

**Summary:** Chiara Garcia is Carlos' twin sister, who comes to stay with him at the Palm Woods. Watch everything go topsy turvy as Chiara tries to prove to everyone that she can be as fun and hyper as her brother, who on the other hand refuses to be outshown. Chaos ensues as brother and sister fight. Will everything work out between them?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Big Time Rush, in any way shape or form. Chiara Garcia is of my own creation, and in no way a part of the band, tv show, etc.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

**_12: 30 pm_**

I was starting to feel sleepy by the time the clock struck midnight, but I wouldn't succumb to it. Either I was still scared shitless from that movie we watched, or I feared I would have another of those weird dreams involving my sister.

My back is still sore from that shopping cart slingshot stunt I pulled earlier this afternoon. Laying on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling was one of my hobbies at night. It just helps me to calm down when I'm hyper or when I'm really really bored. Glow-in-the-dark stars littered the ceiling, thanks to Logan's love of astronomy, and I didn't complain.

Suddenly, my eyelids drooped, and I fell into a disturbing sleep.

_I was running, my jacket flying with the wind. I felt a light sheen of sweat on my face, but I was determined to continue running. I didn't know why, but something inside of me just told me to run. Run, and run, and run, and something inside me told me that if I didn't follow, there would be dire consequences._

_I kept running until I reached an alley in between two buildings. I stopped for a moment, wondering if I should go in or not. I took a step forward, and there was no going back. _

_The alley seemed endless, and dark. I couldn't see what was in front of me. Then suddenly, I tripped over something. Something soft, and...well...rotting._

_"Ow!" I hissed when my knee scraped the concrete._

_I fumbled around for my cellphone so I could light what was that I tripped over. Probably a dead cat, knowing my luck._

_But it wasn't._

_I nearly dropped my phone in the horror of what I saw._

_Her eyes were wide and sunken into her skull. Her mouth was agape in horror, and her hair was fanning around, splattered with blood. A big gaping hole was on her stomach, and her guts were literally spilling out right before my eyes. It was a gory sight, and I tried my hardest not to puke. _

_Suddenly, and horrifyingly, her head turned to look at me. Her eyes were lifeless, as her mouth began to move, to form words. Her voice ran chills through my body._

_"Carlos...why?"_

_I was silent. I didn't know what to reply._

_"Brother, answer me...why would you do this?"_

_"I-I didn't do anything!" I replied quickly. "I would never...do...this..." _

_"Oh but you did."_

_That voice...that voice I knew oh so well. I turned around, and in horror, saw James walk into view. I had no idea why, but somehow, there seemed to be a spotlight above him, making his hair back lit, and his normally cheerful, hazel eyes were glinting with so much hate and disgust. _

_"J-James...please understand, I didn't do anything!"_

_"Shut up!" He shouted, clearly enraged. "You've done enough harm to Chiara! What'd she ever do to you?"_

_I got on my knees, tears threatening to fall. "P-please, James...I didn't do anything...I-I didn't..."_

_"She didn't know what made you hate her. She wanted to be your friend, your sister...someone to be there for you when no one else will, but you pushed her away." _

_My head shot up, and I saw Kendall appear in my line of vision, behind James. His glinting, green eyes were a sure sign that he was completely angry, and there was nothing I could do to calm him. _

_"Kendall, James...believe me...I didn't do anything...what did I do?" I asked. I had to know. What the hell were they saying was my fault?_

_"You killed her...you as good as killed her."_

_Logan came into view, his brown eyes without emotion, just looking at me. He clucked disappointedly, and shook his head at me, no pity, nothing._

_"Please, guys...please..."_

_"You killed her, Carlos, and now, you die."_

_My eyes shot open. My mouth had gone dry. "W-what?"_

_James held up a black revolver gun, and his finger was on the trigger. _

_"Goodbye, Carlos."_

_A shot rang out._

I shot up in bed, clutching my hand to my chest. I continued feeling my whole body, and gave a sigh of relief. I was alive! It was just another horrid dream.

"Carlos?" Logan's head popped from behind the door, looking at me concerned. "I heard you tossing and turning here. Everything alright?"

I looked at him. He seemed really concerned...not the Logan I saw in my dream.

"I-I'm fine, Logan."

He looked skeptical. "Are you sure, Carlos? Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Logan. Please, leave me alone."

He hesitated, before speaking up again. "Listen, breakfast's ready, and Chiara is still asleep. If you want to avoid her, you better get up now and eat before she does."

I threw the covers off, and jumped out of bed. The word breakfast and "Avoiding Chiara" thing got me going, that's for sure. I felt Logan press up against the wall as I raced pass him towards the kitchen where Mrs. Knight was just getting sausages off the fire. That smelled awesome.

"Mmmm...thats smells good Mrs. K!" I said, nearly making her scream in surprise. She managed to get a firm hold on the pan, thank heavens.

"Oh, Carlos! You scared me. You're up uncharacteristically early."

Oooh...long word. "Really? I just felt like it, that's all."

"It's seven in the morning, Carlos." She replied.

It is?

"It is?" I asked.

She nodded. "Where's Logan, anyway? He was in here eons before you."

Oooh...big word. "I dunno, probably waking the other two up."

She put a plate of eggs, sausage and toast in front of me, then brought me some freshly squeezed orange juice. "Thanks Mrs. Knight."

"You're welcome." She replied with a smile. Just then, Logan entered the room and sat down beside me.

"Hey Logan." I said through a mouthful of toast.

He raised his eyebrows. "Hey, Carlos...we just saw each other earlier!"

"I know. Just wanted to say hey!"

He facepalmed. That's always funny.

"I need new friends."

That one's extra funny. I laughed, bits of toast leaving my mouth. Logan wrinkled his nose in disgust, before scooting over a few inches away. Mrs. Knight laid down the same food on a plate in front of him and Logan began eating his toast.

"So, what are you doing later?" Logan asked.

I thought for a moment. Something to leave Chiara in the dust, I'm sure. "I'm going down to the pool."

My phone suddenly rang, alerting me to a text. It was from Kelly.

_Carlos, Gustavo got into a teeny accident in the studio, so rehearsals are postponed until he get's better. Tell the guys. We'll text you as soon as Gustavo's ok. -Kelly_

"Awesome!" I shouted. Logan looked at me weirdly.

"No rehearsals. Gustavo got into a teeny accident and they're postponing rehearsals until then." I said.

"Who got into a teeny accident?"

I froze.

Logan turned around. "Oh, hey Chiara!"

She smiled. "Hey, Logan. Hey Mrs. Knight. Carlos." The way she said my name just made my blood boil.

"Chiara." I replied.

She grabbed the sausage off my plate. "Hey! That's mine!"

She bit of the end. "Not any more."

Oh she was sassy.

She picked up her skateboard and helmet before putting it on. She knocked the helmet twice, and smirked at me. I growled.

"Woah, Carlos...down boy." Logan said. "It's not worth it."

I scowled, before turning back to my breakfast. Last night's dream came flooding back to me, and I clenched my hand in a fist. I turned to Logan, who was looking at me concerned.

"Logan, if there was a chance that you, Kendall and James had to kill me, would you?" I asked.

Logan was taken by surprise by my question. "Carlos...what the hell?"

"Just answer me."

"We're not murderers, Carlos. And even if we did, we would never do that. What made you ask?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

I saw Kendall and James coming out from their room, both yawning. One look at us, they were wide awake. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I said. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to the pool."

I grabbed my helmet and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

**Chiara's POV**

I saw Jo and Camille sitting with another girl whom I have never seen before. I skated over to them. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Chiara!" Camille greeted me. "I'd like you to meet Stephanie King."

The girl, Stephanie, waved hello at me.

"Steph, this is the girl we were telling you about. Carlos' sister." Jo said.

Stephanie's eyes widened. "Oh! So you were the one Carlos was all riled up about."

I shook my head. "Really? What'd he say?"

"He just said that he didn't like you. Never really told me the reason."

I frowned for a moment. "Well, what are you guys doing later?"

"Well, we were planning on going to a spa, but the stupid receptionist told us we never made a reservation." Camille said. "So, for the most part, we're staying here. Why?"

I smirked. "Well, keep your eyes and ears ready. There will be a special event later on."

"Oooh, really?" Jo asked.

I nodded. "Well, then, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to get a smoothie."

"See ya, Chiara!"

I skated past those three chicks yesterday...The Jennifers, I believe, and they all shrieked again. I halted.

"Look, I am not going through what I went through yesterday, so please, leave me alone." I said. They all crossed their arms.

"Whatever." They said in unison. I rolled my eyes.

I skated to the drink bar and ordered my smoothie, planning out my awesome stunt.

It will be reckless and deadly.

Oooh...I like that.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so after a long time, I update! I better get these things finished before college starts. :O**

**R&R please! Flames are accepted...please just be honest. I need honesty here. :))**


End file.
